Sara Tisdale
A fourteen-year-old first-wave Cimbrean colonist, Sara became instant close friends with Adam Arés and Ava Ríos. She was murdered by a Hierarchy agent in 4y AV. Early Life Sara Tisdale was born to Mark and Hayley Tisdale, somewhere in 10y BV. She was a brown haired, fair-skinned British girl, who spent the first months of her life in a teepee village in Wales. Her parents left the commune shortly after her birth however, to avoid trouble with the department of child services. Sara's parents, being the very free-thinking/ free-love kind of people raised her and Jack with absolute freedom. Among other things she experimented with marijuana and was a fervent nudist. While this kind of upbringing let her freely explore her passions, it also left her somewhat naive and blind to darker realities of life. Sara's big dream was to become a journalist. She certainly had a way with words, leading to her often being described as a motor-mouth. Additionally, her great passion was photography, since a story is nothing without pictures. Her biggest success as a photographer came when a few of her pictures were sold to/used by Al-Jazeera to document the environmental collapse of Cimbreans ecology. Death Sara Tisdale died on the morning of 4y9m2w6d AV. Tormented by boredom, Sara, Adam and Ava decided to go and take a look at the spaceport construction site. While there they spot a worker, later identified as a Hierarchy drone controlled by 0084, drop something suspicious in a cement mixer and walk away. While Adam calls his father to inform him of this, Sara sneaks into the site in hopes of photographing the worker for later identification. Presumably the drone saw Sara move in, as right after she does so, he turns back and draws a gun. When Powell and the other SBS-forces arrive on scene, they are greeted by the sound of gunfire. While they neutralize the drone right away, the damage has already been done. When Powell finds Sara hidden behind some cement bags, all he can do is comfort her as she dies in his arms. "...Scared..." - Last words of Sara Tisdale Consequences The consequences of killing Sara, killing a child, ''have been significant, both on a small and a grand scale. While it affected multiple characters personally, and changed their course significantly, it also changed the face of the war against the Hierarchy. One might say that on 4y9m2w6d AV, it became ''personal. Owen Powell Sara Tisdale's up-close end saddled Owen Powell with a pretty severe case of PTSD. While he is no stranger to war and it's consequences, and had seen children die in conflicts before, the very personal nature of this loss shook him. After initially trying to tough it out and neglecting his duties as a result, Powell agrees to see Dr. Ford, a military psychologist. While currently Sara's death is still a sore subject for Powell, his PTSD has been cured and his mental state could arguably be described as better than before. Adam Arés Before Sara's death, Adam had been toying with the idea of doing something to make a difference, mostly in regards to the San Diego disaster. Up till that point however, his ideas didn't stretch much beyond joining the Folctha colonial security force. Then, when the Hierarchy harmed his loved ones for the third time now, he decided he wanted in on the secret. The DEEP RELIC intel only being accessible on a need-to-know basis brought him to Powell, who set him on the track to the military. This in turn set of the chain of events that has lead to Adam Arés becoming WARHORSE, and as such, the Hierarchies worst nightmare. Ava Rios As a way of coping with the loss, Ava took up photography as a hobby. Using Sara's camera and studying her work, she rapidly became a very respectable photographer in her own right. This put her on track to study journalism in London, with all its (un)fortunate consequences for her love- and personal life. The Tisdale Family The grief-stricken remainder of the Tisdale family initially stays on Cimbrean. When another baby is on the way however, they return back to Earth, as the gravity on Cimbrean ins't healthy for infants. While initially they planned on staying away for only a few months, it isn't until after the installation of the second gravity generator in Folctha, several years later, that they decide to return. The Hierarchy After Sara's death, a final loophole in the Cimbrean security is closed (non-metallic implant detectors are installed), effectively denying the Hierarchy access to humanities colony. Furthermore, as noted by 0018, the death of a child has reinforced humanities determination to end the Hierarchy on a near instinctual level. Adam/Warhorse is perhaps the most notable example of this effect. Memorials * Sara Tisdale Memorial Hospital in central Folctha. * Sara's Beach on the shores of Scrapyard lake. * Sara Tisdale Bridge over the river Folctha. * Sara's giant blue stone monolith of a gravestone on memorial hill, Folctha's cemetery, engraved with the words: "Sacred to the memory of a child of Earth, and to all who shine with her among the stars." Category:Characters Category:Humans